vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
AH-Software Co. Ltd.
AH-Software Co. Ltd. or AHS Co., Ltd. officially, is an importer of digital audio workstation and encoders in Tokyo, Japan. It is also known as the developer of the VOICEROID series. History AH-Software was established in 2005 as an importer and seller of music software in Tokyo, Japan. In November 2009, they announced that they were going to distribute VOCALOID2 and Voiceroid products in December 2009. AH-Software became the fifth developer of music voice synthesis software with this release. After the retirement of the VOCALOID STORE, they also began to sell physical copies of Macne Nana. After a successful campaign in Germany, they began to expand and announced their plans in Vienna Austria. https://comemo.nikkei.com/n/nb2b5f62397f5 VOICEROID VOICEROID is a speech synthesizer program developed by AH-Software, released on December 4, 2009. It's name is derived from "VOCALOID"; however VOCALOID is meant for singing, while VOICEROID is meant for speaking. The VOICEROID software has several uses including music, education, and for those with disabilities which may impede speech. Later versions are capable of several emotions, and the software is overall considered very simple to use. Usage The user is able to adjust the speed, pitch, and intonation to make the speech generated by the program sound more natural. VOICEROID enables the user to type in any word or phrase and the selected character will repeat it back to them.Vocaloidism All original VOICEROID and VOICEROID+ products were packaged with the animating software, Crazy Talk SE.Gigazine There have been two versions of the software so far, VOICEROID and VOICEROID2. It uses AITalk though is not compatible with any other Talk software used by other VOCALOIDs. Because it uses a different engine from VOCALOID-flex, it does not use the same licensing as VOCALOID, and is restricted to just AH-Software as a voicebank development source. *'Voices': **' ' (月読ショウタ) & (月読アイ), two children with an elementary school theme. They were released for the original VOICEROID software. **' ' (吉田くん) is a character from the flash animation series, "Eagle Talon". He was the first VOICEROID+. **' ' (弦巻マキ) is a part of the fictional band, Jam Band. She was released for the VOICEROID+. **' ' (結月ゆかり) was the first vocal developed by Vocalomakets for both VOCALOID3 and VOICEROID+. **' ' (東北ずん子) was the second VOICEROID+ to become a VOCALOID3 vocal. **' ' (水奈瀬コウ) is the third male voice for the VOICEROID+, and a fellow teacher to Hiyama Kiyoteru. **' ' (京町セイカ) is a VOICEROID+ and was created as a mascot for Seika, Kyoto in Japan. **' ' (東北きりたん) is a VOICEROID+ and little sister of Zunko. **' ' (琴葉 茜 ・ 葵) are two pairs of voices released for VOICEROID+. They are considered sisters. **' ' (紲星 あかり) was the second vocal developed by Vocalomakets for both VOCALOID4 and VOICEROID2. **' ' (桜乃そら) was released as both a VOCALOID5 voicebank and a VOICEROID2. **' ' (東北イタコ) is the eldest of the Tohoku sisters. She is a VOICEROID2. **' ' (ついなちゃん) is the first VOICEROID2 to have both standard and Kansai-ben dialects. **' ' (伊織弓鶴) is the latest male voice released as a VOICEROID2. Voicebanks Developed Voicebanks Voicebanks that the company developed. VOCALOID2 Ofclboxart_ahs_SF-A2_miki.jpg|SF-A2 miki|link=SF-A2 miki (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_ahs_Kaai_Yuki.jpg|Kaai Yuki|link=Kaai Yuki (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_ahs_Hiyama_Kiyoteru.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru|link=Hiyama Kiyoteru (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_ahs_Nekomura_Iroha.jpg|Nekomura Iroha|link=Nekomura Iroha (VOCALOID2) VOCALOID3 YuzukiYukari_box.png|Yuzuki Yukari|link=Yuzuki Yukari (VOCALOID3) V3_zunko_box_2t1.png|Tohoku Zunko|link=Tohoku Zunko (VOCALOID3) VOCALOID4 Yukari v4 box.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari V4|link=Yuzuki Yukari V4 MikiNatural boxart.png|SF-A2 miki V4|link=SF-A2 miki V4 Iroha v4 box.jpg|Nekomura Iroha V4|link=Nekomura Iroha V4 YukiNatural boxart.png|Kaai Yuki V4|link=Kaai Yuki V4 Kiyoteru package.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru|link=Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 zunko v4 box.png|Tohoku Zunko V4|link=Tohoku Zunko V4 V4_Nana_Complete_box.png|Macne Nana V4|link=Macne Nana V4 akari standalone.png|Kizuna Akari|link=Kizuna Akari (VOCALOID4) VOCALOID5 Haruno Sora Complete.png|Haruno Sora|link=Haruno Sora (VOCALOID5) Distributed Voicebanks Voicebanks that the company did not develop, but are distributing. VOCALOID3 Nanabundlebox.png|Macne Nana|link=Macne Nana (VOCALOID3) RION_boxart.png |Tone Rion|link=Tone Rion (VOCALOID3) Promotional involvement Figurines Literature Tohoku Zunko received a novel that was published in Japan in Summer 2013, published by PHP Institute Inc.. Her book contains stories from her Twitter, posted by, the voice provider of Zunko herself, Satomi Satō. Apps An android smartphone widget was made for Tohoku Zunko. The widget stars a chibi Zunko, where users teach her archery skills. Christmas Illustration Contest On December 12, 2011, AH-Software held an illustration contest of Iroha with the theme Nyanglebell (Nyan and Jingle Bell). Submissions remained opened from December 12 to January 10, 2012. Social Media A twitter account was made for Tohoku Zunko. Sites Piapro AH Software made the agreement with Piapro and users are able to post AHS's VOCALOIDs and creations onto the site (No VOICEROIDs).http://blog.piapro.jp/2009/11/post-302.html Announcement of Piapro about AHS VOCALOIDs References External links *AHS Co., Ltd. *AH-Software (products) *AH-Software Vocaloid4 teaser page *ah-soft (@ahsoft) Twitter *AHS Co.Ltd Facebook *AHSoftware Youtube Channel *AHS Ustream *AHS Freshlive * * *Product page VOICEROID Category:Companies Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd.